theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 16, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat You are now away. You are no longer away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:05 Dragonian King Hi Lily 6:05 Flower1470 Hey Silly im getting my notices now 6:06 Dragonian King okay I hope TT doesn't crash this time like it did during my first CEO attempt lol I really wanna see what CJ is like 6:07 Flower1470 I would suggest that you close your browser before the battle, then Might prevent extra lag 6:07 Dragonian King okay Funny thing is I wasn't even ON during the CEO Or maybe I was idk D: 6:09 Flower1470 my lure has been failing me miserably since i got on 6:09 Dragonian King Do you ever have moments when your brain is in lockdown mode and you can't get anything out? lol Mo was having trouble with lure last night in CFO Hmm... Also what's with the Squirt missing Drop hitting thing lately? 6:10 Flower1470 Idk Everything's going wonky uuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh i just stormed a level 10 wondering if i should use my geyser eh why not 156/210 Notices 6:12 Dragonian King You know, when you think about it... Why didn't the cogs ever steal the Silly Meter? If it can do things as powerful as turn everyone into a black cat... yeah 6:13 Flower1470 they would have to walk into the playground havwe you ever seen a cog in a toon playground? 6:13 Dragonian King good point 6:13 Flower1470 have* 6:13 Dragonian King But what about when it's "out for repairs"? It's never in any playground then 6:14 Flower1470 *shrug* The CJ is at 7:30? or 7:45 6:17 Dragonian King lemme see CJ is at 7:30 CEO is at 8:15 And if we want to do a CFO it's at 6:45 But then I'd have to get 500 CogBucks for 4-man... which I don't necessarily want to do oops You are now away. You are no longer away. Lily I have an idea :O 6:19 Flower1470 what 6:19 Dragonian King actually no nvm 6:20 Flower1470 lol ok You are now away. You are no longer away. MY PM BUTTON STILL ISNT WORKING 6:26 Dragonian King SMASH IT WITH AN IRON :D 6:26 Flower1470 YES although that doesnt sound very smart 6:26 Dragonian King But it's fun :P 6:27 Flower1470 I mean, you want to fix it, not damage it further 6:28 Dragonian King hmmm i guess.......... Maybe we can strip some Downsizers for parts 6:29 Flower1470 :P 198/210 Notices 6:30 Dragonian King SO CLOSE At that point I'd just fight cogs in the streets/LBHQ Is Peep coming to the battles? 6:32 Flower1470 Probably not She didnt get all her schoolwork done Sh'e working right now She's okie I got all my notices 6:33 Dragonian King yay now we have to wait for an hour lol 6:33 Flower1470 lol 6:33 Dragonian King (downsizer) I've been drawing lots of Downsizers during school XD 6:34 Flower1470 XD You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:43 Dragonian King so um hi 6:44 Flower1470 hi You are now away. You are no longer away. 40 minutes 6:49 Dragonian King whoop whoop whoop File:OFFTOPIC Mabel whoop whoop.JPG I feel like this 6:51 Flower1470 :P Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:54 Flower1470 Peep??? 6:54 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:54 Flower1470 You finished your schoolwork??? 6:54 Dragonian King SUP PEEP 6:55 Loving77 I finished most of it so mom let me on :D 6:55 Flower1470 oh wow cool 35 minutes until the CJ 6:56 Dragonian King YAY 6:56 Flower1470 do you have Notices? 6:56 Dragonian King (bambam) 6:58 Loving77 I told you guys I needed notes last week. 6:58 Dragonian King ooo How many notices do you need? 6:58 Loving77 You peeps never listen. 6:59 Dragonian King well we have 30 minutes Wanna do an Office A? 6:59 Loving77 160 6:59 Flower1470 We listened to you, but you just got drowned out 7:00 Loving77 That's the same as not listening. 7:00 Flower1470 You need to be more assertive 7:00 Dragonian King "Are you listening are you listening are you listening because if you aren't then that's not listening" 7:00 Flower1470 You need to keep bothering people until they help you. that's what I do. 7:01 Loving77 That's being rude. 7:01 Flower1470 Well guess what 7:01 Loving77 ... 7:01 Dragonian King But being rude is fun :P 7:01 Flower1470 if you want to get stuff done you need to be assertive And, if you bother them politely, then its not rude just keep poking them lol 7:02 Dragonian King Well, now we know Let's get on and do an Office A :D 7:02 Flower1470 NO 7:02 Loving77 But now is too late. 7:02 Dragonian King hm 7:03 Flower1470 stop complaining and do soemthing something* 7:03 Dragonian King lemme hop on and we can figure out something 7:03 Flower1470 no LB invs atm 7:04 Dragonian King I'm gonna get off chat, JIC (just in case) 7:04 Flower1470 lol ok Silly is paranoid lol 7:05 Loving77 I got a bldg 7:05 Dragonian King hey once all this stuff happens you have to be paranoid cya on TT 7:05 Loving77 kay 7:05 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:11 Flower1470 where is he? :/ 7:11 Loving77 idk Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:12 Dragonian King I'm having problems with the launcher ._. 7:12 Loving77 oof 7:13 Flower1470 darn it what do you mean by problems/ "problems"?* 7:13 Dragonian King well I load it up And you know how it loads to get to the login screen? 7:14 Flower1470 lets see 7:14 Dragonian King well that takes a long time and sometimes it disappears other times it goes to login screen And if I login, it's stuck on the "Retrieving Version Info" or whatever 7:14 Flower1470 dang 7:14 Dragonian King I even restarted before I tried to log in YESS I ARE IN 7:16 Flower1470 awesome 7:16 Dragonian King sorta 7:16 Flower1470 dont jinks it 7:18 Loving77 Tp 7:18 Flower1470 Peep is running around like crazy, still short a few notices 7:18 Dragonian King I better get off chat Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:18 Flower1470 I'm getting worried that we wont get there in timke time* Silly cant even get on Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:20 Loving77 silllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 7:20 Flower1470 Silly come on You control the computer! dont let it control you! 7:21 Dragonian King No I control the computer alright I just don't control the ToonTown launcher ._. 7:22 Flower1470 Well you better control it Otherwise im going to march to your house 7:22 Dragonian King Better get a few extra pairs of shoes 7:22 Flower1470 smack your computer around a little and then come back in time for the CJ Keep trying you have 7 minutes 7:23 Loving77 I have an idea get a hammer and tell the launcher to stop lagging or you'll smash it. Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:26 Dragonian King earth to toontown Well now I'm getting closer to the select a toon screen so thats kind of nice 7:27 Loving77 3 minutes. 7:27 Flower1470 Stop typing and just got on get* 7:28 Dragonian King im tryinggggg 7:28 Flower1470 Try harder! Dragonian King has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:44 Dragonian King IIIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAANT DOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT 7:44 Flower1470 no good? 7:44 Dragonian King I'm back to not even getting into TT Before that it was the stupid "Loading ToonTown" screen Why is that even a thing? lily what do i dooooooo4 ignore the 4 7:47 Loving77 lol 7:48 Flower1470 im not sure why you're asking me I dont have a magic card that will cure all your problems 7:48 Dragonian King well you should 7:49 Flower1470 well i dont 7:51 Dragonian King I guess I'm not going to the CJ What if I never get to CJ ever? D: 7:52 Flower1470 well With the way TT is treating you you might not get on at all 7:52 Dragonian King ;-; 7:53 Flower1470 You better start praying that TT didnt give up on you lol 7:57 Dragonian King I'm gonna try to log in again You are now away. Dragonian King has left the chat. You are no longer away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:59 Dragonian King nope just loading toontown box It's moments like these that make me GLAD ToonTown is closing They should've made this thing a browser game I don't know what tod o to do* I can't give up I really want to CJ and finish a CEO ...I think I know what happened They were doing an update reload launcher 8:04 Flower1470 if it works now im going to kill you 8:04 Dragonian King looks like you won't have to kill me wait wait WAAIT errrrrrrrrrrr nope Still having all the same issues I was having 8:06 Flower1470 I'm catching this CEO might be the last one im doing 8:06 Dragonian King ok gl If I miss 4-man CFO because of this... 8:07 Flower1470 tomorrow, I'm going to push the 4man time to 7 there's a CJ at 7:45 tomorrow, i mean If we can get the CFO done in time, we can get to the TU CJ 8:09 Dragonian King okay 8:10 Flower1470 as for your first CEO..... 8:10 Dragonian King I'd rather CJ than CEO Cuz I did a CEO with the TTK members but couldn't finish it luckily I shouldn't be turning on my computer until a little before I get on TT... So if it's computer issues, that should solve it! :D 8:12 Flower1470 uh huh You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:29 Dragonian King so um hi 8:53 Flower1470 Since you cant get online after 7 on wednesday I just say that we waste our stuff on Thursday early afternoon 8:55 Dragonian King okie 8:55 Flower1470 I'm getting on right after lunch 8:57 Dragonian King what time is lunch for you 8:58 Flower1470 noon So expect me on by 11:30 your time 9:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Loving77 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013